


Super Sentai Labyrinth- Prologue

by cosine002



Series: Super Sentai Labyrinth [1]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger, 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー | Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosine002/pseuds/cosine002
Summary: For decades, the various teams of Super Sentai have reached out to others in times of need. Now, something else is reaching out to them.





	1. Kyuranger Side- Space... Cubes

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

The Battle Orion Ship cruised along the cosmic waves, rattling a bit from the turbulence. Everyone on board was about to take off in their Voyagers to investigate the strange object that had appeared above the Earth.

“Orion, you’ll be fine without anyone on board, right?” Lucky asked as he suited up. He smirked as he heard his reply of “ORION!”

The Commander’s voice radioed over the helmets’ coms. “Remember, go in pairs, and report back when we reconvene. This is a recon mission, so no open fire. Got it?”

After receiving conformation, the twelve Voyagers took off from their mothership, and flew to the object. Lucky was soon joined by Hammie, and together they flew to the right side of the object. 

“Hey, Lucky. Doesn’t this look like a cube? A large, glossy, flashy cube?” Hammie radioed him as they flew closer. 

Before he could respond, a part of the cube object opened up. The opening flashed yellow, as if beckoning them to come in. The two Voyagers hovered before the new entrance, cautious.

“Well,” Lucky radioed back, “do we go in or not?”

“Seems a bit too dangerous if it’s just the two of us... I’d say no for now...” Hammie began, but was cut off by two large metallic hands emerging from the cube, grabbing the Voyagers.

“Didn’t you hear me say NOOOOOOO?!?” Hammie shrieked as she and Lucky were pulled inside.  
———————————————————  
The five other pairs of Kyurangers had retreated back to the Battle Orion Ship, pondering where their complementary-colored duo had gone. Raptor was frantically scanning the surrounding area, not paying attention to where the ship was headed. Soon, the ship found itself right next to the same side the cube had stolen the two missing Kyurangers from.

“Whoof... this place gives me the willies,” Balance muttered, staring at the cube out one of the viewing windows. Champ, who was pumping his iron with his iron, grunted in agreement. Spada and Kotaro were looking at the scan of the giant object, confused. 

“When did this thing even get here? I never saw it appear at all, no radio waves, no cosmic storms, nothing...” Naaga wondered aloud. Garu nodded, patting the silver-haired man as if to say “I know, right?”

Stinger, who was also at a viewing window, felt his eyes widen as the cube opened up again. “Uh... R-Raptor?”

“Not now, Stinger, I’m busy!” the android yelled, her visual sensors focused on the scan.

“I think I found out why they disappeared...” Tsurugi muttered, beginning to sweat as he saw something metallic emerge from the hole.

Raptor snapped her head up, looking at the pair. “Oh? Do enlighten me as to... how they... dis... appear... ed...?”

The metallic hands shot out again, grabbing the Battle Orion Ship and taking it inside the cube.

“THIS IS NOT THE WAY I WANTED TO FIND OUT!!!” Raptor screeched as everyone went flying inside the bridge.  
———————————————————  
Lucky awoke in a strange room, Hammie asleep at his side. He seemed to have all his belongings still, and nothing seemed to be broken, but he couldn’t comprehend where they were.

Blinking, Lucky’s eyesight fell into greater focus. They seemed to be in a long hallway. At the end were their Voyagers, still intact, and not heavily damaged.

He looked the other way. Doors, thousands of doors. It was all he could see. Looking back at his sleeping companion, Lucky moved to help her stir.

“Hammie. Hey, Hammie!”

The girl slowly awoke, staring at her partner in a dazed manner. She slowly sat up, using his arms as a support to stand. 

“Where are we?”

Lucky shook his head. “I-I’m not sure... look at all these doors. The others aren’t here, and it’s just us... what should we do?”

Taking his hand for support, Hammie looked back at the Voyagers. “I guess... try a door and hope for the best?”

Smiling, Lucky nodded. “By the way... you can let go at any time.”

Hammie looked down at their entwined hands, staring for a moment. “... ah...”  
———————————————————  
Stinger’s eyes forced themselves open at the ear-piercing scream of “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” 

That was Hammie screaming! They’re in here! They got grabbed by the hands as well! “Guys, wake up, their in here!”

The others began to stir, regrouping to the outside of the ship. The Commander, surveying the area, noticed a speck of red and green outside the viewing window. 

The group took off in the direction of the speck, hoping that the two were still alive.  
———————————————————  
A blushing Hammie followed her partner into the first door on the right. “Jerkface...”

Lucky rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, his face bright red from the slap that had followed his comment. “Sorry... I couldn’t help myself...”

The two rounded the corner to find a pair of teens(?) facing the next door. 

“H-Hey! You two!”

The pair turned, staring at the duo with caution. “Who are you?”

The male, a young man with chocolate-colored hair and golden eyes, nodded to his companion, a young lady with jade hair and hazel eyes. 

“My name is...Radar. And this is Fate. We’re lost here... are you lost, too?” 

“Yeht tsum eb tsol, Radar. I t’nod ezingocer meht.”

The complementary colored duo looked at one another, even more confused as to where the hell they were.


	2. Lupinranger VS Patranger Side- Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sound based Gangler possessing a Collection Piece is on the move. Both the thieves and police corner the rogue with... unexpected interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

“Here is your new target. His code name is Crisilencienx. He can drain a select area of all of its sound, and frequently uses it to make his dramatic escape.”

Kairi frowned. “Sounds like a hassle, and this is without knowing his Collection’s ability. What piece does this guy have?”

The elderly man smiled, reaching for the grimoire he pulled out of nothingness. “Seems he has the radio, tordre et crier, which amplifies his sound bursts. Maybe wear some earplugs for this heist?”

Tooma smirked. “Not helping, Kogure-san. Let’s just get this over with. I have request for a cake later today.”

“Of course. Excusez-moi.”  
———————————————————  
The three thieves found themselves in on top of a museum, overlooking a good quantity of the town. Red held up the photo of Crisilencienx’s human form, before it, like the many others before it, burst into flame, and disappeared. 

Blue held the telescope to his face, looking at the scene. His face contorted, as he saw the face of their target. “You two. There he-“

-is... huh? 

Red and Yellow looked at Blue in shock, both also trying to say something. Blue couldn’t tell, but he was probably sure Red had said some stupid one-liner, and Yellow had started squealing like a pig.

Guess the blast radius is larger than we thought...

Yellow began to pound on the guys’ shoulders, pointing below at a familiar vehicle, the patrol car of the G.S.P.D.. The Patrangers. A team of trained policemen who were employed to fight the Gangler and the thieves themselves, consisting of a hot-blooded ace, a womanizing newb, and a cool-headed... shrewd lady? It wasn’t like Yellow, heck, any of the thieves, actually had a proper label for the cool beauty... well, that worked.

Everyone was about to attack when the Gangler unleashed a powerful sonic wave, destroying many windows and buildings, but also allowing sound to return. Red took the opportunity to transform, Blue and Yellow following suit, and ran for the safe.  
———————————————————  
Tsukasa set her Trigger Machine down on her VS Changer, ready for the fight. She went straight for Red, letting out a volley of blasts from her gun, hoping to strike him in the legs. The thief dodged, pulling out his crane-blade, and again, going for the Gangler. 

“That the best you got, mademoiselle?” Red taunted, prompting Tsukasa to deliver an angry kick at his stomach, pinning him to the ground. She pointed her gun at Blue, who was locked in a fierce shootout with Sakuya, both hitting the goons around them without so much as a scratch on each other.

“Tsukasa! The female!” Keichiiro shouted. She turned again to see Yellow bolting again for the Gangler, doing a series of circus-level acrobatics, avoiding her teammate’s blasts and hitting the safe with her Dial Fighter.

5! 2! 6!  
———————————————————  
Before Keichiiro even had the chance to yell “Halt!,” Yellow had already taken the Collection Piece, and began to bolt out of the area, when a larger noise brought everyone, even the Gangler, to a stop. 

“Senpai... what in the world is that?!” Sakuya cried as giant metal hands flew down from the sky, grabbing everyone in sight. Including Crisilencienx, much to the Gangler’s confusion. 

Red sighed. “Whelp. Looks like this heist got a ton more interesting.” 

The group slowly lost consciousness as the altitude shifted, taking them into a large cube-like object in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupin VS Pat is certainly a detour from traditional Sentai. I had one idea for this chapter, but after watching episode six, I had to rewrite Keiichiro’s character altogether. Oh well.


	3. Zyuohger Side- SPD Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of interviews with the SPD, Yamato is one hundred percent done with anything alien. Unfortunately, someone thinks otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right belong to their respective owners.

Yamato exited the building, breathing a sigh of immense relief. The young zoologist has been contacted by the S.P.D. to be a physician for aliens that would arrive on Earth. While he was quite excited about meeting new species of animals, Yamato Kazakiri was quite content to stay away from anything remotely alien. The Deathgalien invasion was a nightmare he, and the other Zyuohgers, never wanted to repeat.

“Oi~ Yamato-kun!” A sweet, mellifluous voice rang out. He turned to see Amu, or as her new registration ID card said, Fuu Torano, running towards him, flailing her arms. Close behind were the rest of the Zyuohgers: Sela (Sameha Uzuki), Leo (Shishio Gaoh) Tusk (Tai Zou), and Misao Mondo.

“Guys! What’s up? I was just done with my interview, and-“

“NEVER MIND THE INTERVIEW, BRUH! WE’VE GOT A PROBLEM!” Leo roared, grabbing Yamato by the shoulders and shaking profusely.

Everyone took a moment to recover from the large shockwave of sound that had just exploded in their faces. Tusk, once he was sure his hearing was back, decided to elaborate on Leo’s vague explanation of their situation.

“There have been reports of several members of the Super Sentai going missing, including the Igasaki Clan and the newbies, the Phantom Thieves and their rivals, the policemen.” 

Yamato’s eyes widened. “But, how? You guys know I was just at an S.P.D. base, right? The space police? Wouldn’t they have gotten a signal?”

Sela nodded. “That’s what we thought too, but they seem to be targeting teams that are in their prime: young, unweathered, and the like.”

The zoologist sighed. “Alright then, but first, how are we going to investigate this problem? We have no leads, no witnesses, no... no...”

The other human blinked. “Uh... Yamato? You there?” 

Amu walked up to the stunned man, grabbing his hands, pinching his cheeks, batting his eyelashes at him, everything she could think of to get his attention. “Oh, Yamato~~ What’s the matter, dar... ling...?”

She turned to the directions Yamato’s eyes were focused, and fell onto her back in shock. Giant metal hands had descended from the sky, heading in the direction of the Earth’s Monarchs.

“DOES THIS ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, YAMATO?!” Leo roared as they took off running, trying to avoid the metal hands at all costs. However, the hands seemed to be able to stretch forever, finally grabbing the six, and lifting them off, far above the planet.

The sudden change in altitude hit them all hard, forcing them to slowly lose consciousness as they ascended. Before he blacked out, Misao could make out the outline of the owner of the hands. A giant, metallic cube, floating high in the stratosphere.  
———————————————————  
Mario Mori sat at his table, reading the recipe book Tusk had given him before he had left. He suddenly felt a chill down his spine, wondering what it was. 

“Oh well. I’m sure it’s nothing to serious. Now... how to make Grassland Curry...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For as much of a one trick pony Zyuohger was (a modern day Gaoranger?), I did enjoy the basic story. Misao and Amu grew on me so much over the series. Really wish that the writers did something to develop Leo. At least the main writer is slaying it with Lupinranger VS Patranger.


	4. Ninninger Side- Intervention Between Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden family reunion is interrupted by... something otherworldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

Takaharu Igasaki was taking the day off to visit his little sister at his former home. He was bringing his wife, Kikyo, and child, Yoshiharu, to the dojo so that they could properly meet his family. 

“Something on your mind, hon?” Kikyo called to him over her shoulder as they raced through the trees, the quickest route to the dojo. “You’re unusually quiet.”

“Well, it’s not like I have a lot on my mind anyway, but yeah. I’m kinda worried about what Mom might say, you know?”

Yoshiharu babbled in the carrier on Takaharu’s stomach. “As long as he can properly meet his grandparents without anything going wrong, that’ll be a win in my book, hon.”

“I just hope Fuuka doesn’t fry my ass for getting married without telling the family. I’ve been on two strikes for a while... don’t need a third.”  
———————————————————  
As it turned out, most of the family was at the dojo. Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka, Kasumi, Kinji, Tsumuji, Sakurako, and even Luna. What was new was the little child in Luna’s arms, who bore similarities to both the idol herself and... Nagi.

Yakumo clapped Takaharu on the back. “Been waiting, Taka-nii. Auntie was getting impatient, wanting to see her grandson.”

The mage pointed at Takaharu’s producer mother, who was fawning over Kikyo. Sakurako Igasaki was an enigma compared to the rest of the clan, that was for sure. 

“I can’t believe my baby boy got married, and to one of his childhood friends, too! Lucky him and you, dear! And this is little Yoshiharu, right? Hewwo dere! He’s so cute!”

Kikyo blushed, signaling to her sister-in-law that that was enough doting for a day. “Kasumi-chan, get some diapers. He stinks.”

Just as Kasumi was passing a new set of diapers over to Fuuka, Nagi and Yakumo ran into the room. 

“Hey, everybody! There’s something you all need to see!”

“Oh my, he spoke English. Whatever is the matter, Yakumo?”

“If you come and look, you’ll see, Kasumi-chan!” Nagi yelled as he grabbed his eldest cousin by the collar and bolted for the door.

“Oh no. Somethin’ turrible musta happened if it got Nagi-boy in a hurry.”

“Just come and look already, guys!”

Yakumo led the rest of the family to the courtyard, which had a full view of the sky, the stars, and... a giant cube floating in said sky. Takaharu, being Takaharu, pumped his fist. “What is that wicked awesomeness? It’s so hot!”

Kinji nodded. “It be like somethin’ right outta Star Wars!”

“What’s Star Wars, Kin-chan?”

As the family discussed what the cube could be, giant, metal hands came from out of nowhere, grabbing all of the Ninningers and Kikyo, sans Tsumuji, taking off for the cube.

“Wait! I still have homework to find finish!” Nagi yelled as they were all taken towards the object.

Sakurako, left with two crying babies and her husband, sighed. “Dear, until they return, we’re going to have to look after Yoshiharu and Kana, okay?”

Tsumuji nodded, looking up to the stars. “Everyone, please be safe. Wherever you’re being taken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA to all Sentai fan-writers: don’t try harping on Ninninger’s writing until you try writing something about it. I know that Takaharu was hard to write for the series, but everyone is suddenly difficult to write for!


	5. TQger Side- Safari Outpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ToQgers, per Lady’s request, to investigate something that nobody had seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

Akira Nijino was many things. Monster. Man. Musician. Hero. Fighter. And so on. However, he wasn’t much of an attentive person. Despite promising Right that he would watch over the other four, he had somehow let Mio slip away, off onto the Rainbow Line and to where Right was. 

Not that she needed protection at this point. None of them really needed it (okay, maybe sweet, little Kagura and the ever so knowledgeable Tokatti, but still). Mio was the oldest of the group, the most mature, and the most responsible. 

Still, something was bothering the former Shadow. He couldn’t just up and leave from Subagaharuma without telling the others. He left a message to all of them about meeting up at the station later that day, hoping to inform them of the news.  
———————————————————  
It had been one whole year since she had seen him. Mio felt very nervous as she sat on the Rainbow Line, eating some gummies and mochi Wagon has been fortunate enough to give her as a welcome back gift. Why did she feel so nervous?

She and the others would always get letters and emails from Right, detailing his life in the big city. He was growing considerably, and, in fact, had just passed her height last summer. Yes, Suzuki Right was growing up, and Natsume Mio felt something in her chest tighten when she thought about him. She had realized that Tokatti was becoming bolder, and that made her a bit uncomfortable, though she couldn’t say why. She told him outright that something wouldn’t work between them in the future, which he was surprisingly fine with. Maybe she was the one who needed to grow up.

“Ah~ what’s wrong, dear? Something on your mind?” Wagon called, snapping Mio out of her stupor. “You can tell me. Is it... boy trouble?”

Mio blushed, shaking her head. “No, that’s not it, Wagon. It’s just that... I feel like I’m not going to grow up like the others. My Imagination has always been lower than the others? So...”

*Please stand behind the white line. Doors now opening.*

Mio got up to see who it was. She stopped, dropping the bag of gummies to the floor, at the sight of who was boarding the train.

“Yo! It’s been a while, huh?”

Suzuki Right stood at the doors, waving his hands. He nodded to Wagon, poked a few quips at Ticket, and sat down across the table from Mio. “Can I have a bite?”

Mio, still surprised by his appearance, nodded. She watched as he ate, smiling at the nostalgic sight. Right, eating way more than he needed to. 

“So... what’s up?”  
———————————————————  
Hikari knew something wasn’t right. Mio was missing, and the Rainbow Line wasn’t coming on time. Tokatti and Kagura were getting antsy, and Akira was playing a game on the Applichanger. Suddenly, his Rainbow Pass rang. It was the former Conductor, ToQ NanaGou. 

“What is it, Sir?”

“The Rainbow Line is headed your way. I’ll inform you all of our situation when we reconvene.”

Hikari was very use to the Conductor being vague, but this was the most vague the old man had ever been. What could be wrong?  
———————————————————  
*Now arriving at Safari Outpost. Now arriving at Safari Outpost.*

Right and Mio stepped outside the Red Ressha, looking on in wonder at the station they were at. It was like the Rainbow Line Terminal, but not like it at all. There were animal prints all over the walls, and sounds of the wild ringing out in the air. The pair turned as they heard footsteps approach them.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Welcome to the Safari Outpost, the one and only resting point of the Safari Line.”

A young lady, who looked no older than sixteen, wearing a hand puppet, walked up to the two stunned children, bowing slightly. They rushed to her, laughing and cheering as they realized who it was.

“Lady!”

Lady smiled at the two, waving the puppet around a bit. “I sent for all of you, earlier this week. Seems Right got the message first.” 

Her smile faded, as she turned to the window, pointing at the sky. “The reason I called all of you here is because... of that.”

Right gasped at the sight. High in the sky was a sleek, cosmic blue... cube? Lady turned back to the pair. “I’ll give these to you. Use them wisely.”

She handed them the small replicas of the Lion and Wildcat Ressha. Right grinned. “Like you have to ask. ‘Wise’ is my middle name!”

As he summoned the Ressha, Mio sighed. “I’m pretty sure that your middle name is ‘Asano.’”

“Welp. Enough dawdling. Let’s go check it out!” Right raised his fist in the air, making a break for the train, only to stop before reaching the pass scanner.

“Is... something wrong, Right?”

The boy slowly turned around to face the two. “Sorry... I just realized... uh, Lady? Where’s the restroom?”  
———————————————————  
*Now arriving at Safari Outpost. Now arriving at Safari Outpost.*

“This is new...” Hikari muttered as they all got off the Green Ressha. As usual, Tokatti and Kagura were immediately off and running, inspecting every nook and cranny of the new station. He and Akira stood back, turning when they heard a voice they hadn’t heard in a while. 

“Welcome to the Safari Outpost, the one and only resting point of the Safari Line.”

“Eh?” Tokatti was all managed to say at the arrival of Lady.

Hikari raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I thought you could only stop once every 100 years. Why the new station?”

The female conductor shook her head. “Well, work has been much more productive since the Rainbow Line President was able to hire more workers. Please reserve your questions for the President,” she sighed as Tokatti was about to open his mouth again. “In any case, the other two have already taken off for... that.”

Lady pointed at the giant cube once more. Hikari was sure that that thing hadn’t been there before she had pointed it out, but decided against saying anything.

Akira coughed roughly. “And you want us to check it out. Is that it?”

Lady shrugged. “President’s orders. I don’t think that it’s a good idea, but, that rabbit does write the check. Take these just in case.”

She handed the three child ToQgers replicas of the Safari Line, beckoning them to go.   
———————————————————  
Pascal squeaked as she and Lady watched the three other Safari Line Resshas. “Why are we letting them go again?”

Lady grinned. “I have a hunch... these five (and that former Shadow) contributed the most amount of Imagination out of anyone in the world. It’s possibly one of many reasons that they became ToQgers in the first place.”

“Huh. Never saw it that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the last of the prologue chapters. ToQger was an absolute joyride back when I watched it for the first time. It was a nice change of pace from the series before it. And the movies were just so damn good! I wish they actually went through with the joke of ToQger 2 sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Kyuranger and Zyuohger never had a crossover, as well as Zyuohger not having a proper VS Super Sentai movie (Gokaiger Crossover was kinda “meh”), I decided to take it up a notch, and make a huge crossover fic. Hope you all had some level of entertainment reading.


End file.
